inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fran~Chan
Welcome To Fran~Chan's Talk Page :3 ' ' Hi Minna :3 Feel free to tell me about anything :3 Dont use bad words (dont be rude) :3 Dont forget to sign ur messag :3 I'll try to reply as soon as i can :3 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ' Hi Hello and welcome to the wiki BTW I also live in UAE I live in Umm Al Quwain .where do you live ? (Just out of randomness are u muslim ? >.>) 'Shadix7890 v2 Shad Jokers RainsDragon Blaster 13:04, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Srry If im asking too much :) Hello Hello, Fran-chan. (it rhymes!) I hope were good friends. Shuu♥ Matsukaze Tenma★ ' ' ' ' 14:15, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Im also Muslim Shadix7890 v2 Shad Jokers RainsDragon Blaster 15:06, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Shadix is fine everyone calls me that and Nice to meet u too :D Shadix7890 v2 Shad Jokers RainsDragon Blaster 15:53, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey :3 You're welcome. It was nice to chat with you too~ ' Tsuchiya-Kun White Hurricane Dragon Blaster' ' ' 16:36, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I am free at the moment. Wait I am coming! :D 05:20, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hello~ Hi Fran~! Call me Taha. I hope to see you in the chat soon. Have fun on the wiki ^_^ Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 09:50, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Profile~ :3 Meh, Idk xD. Just write whatever you want in it like your favorite characters,hissatsu and other stuff~ ' Tsuchiya-Kun White Hurricane Dragon Blaster' ' ' 10:02, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Signature Your signature. Signature Your welcome~! Y Is my message on the top Fran? BTW thats my message up there ^ Shadix7890 v2 Shad Jokers RainsDragon Blaster 15:07, March 25, 2013 (UTC) LoL XD BTW Nice sign Shadix7890 v2 Shad Jokers RainsDragon Blaster 17:15, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Profile Heya~! ^^ I've done your profile page !! :'D Do you like it ? :3 SnowyBoy❄ 16:51, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi fran, even i'm a Muslim. I hope we can be friends :) Earthquake Did u feel the Earthquake in UAE ? Shadix7890 v2 Shad Jokers RainsDragon Blaster 12:59, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Eathquake :3 XDDDDDD LOL Shadix7890 v2 Shad Jokers RainsDragon Blaster 17:52, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi/ Assalaam-o-Alaikum! Well, I don't know you Fran~Chan, but a few days ago, there were earthquakes in Pakistan, its neighbouring countries, and the Middle East. Is everything alrightd friends!? Sorry for my slow speed! I hope you all are fine, and I hope that we can become goo ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 08:21, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat Question? Hey Fran when r u Going Back on Chat goes i noticed ur not in chat That Much and Is my Signature Cool ? Diablomax~ Dark Tornado Great Max Na Ore Grand Fire 09:07, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Reply A.O.A. Well,frankly speaking, I didn't feel it too; I was brushing my teeth after eating some sweets, and retuned to discover that the bed was shaking. And when I switched on the TV, all news channels had ONE breaking news- EARTHQUAKE! And another bad news for today - China is still suffering from earthquakes, and 180 people have died till now. I hope that the conditions don't get worse. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 06:08, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey That account is just one of the many reasons why I left. Kirigaya Tsuchiya Tenchi Raimei 08:47, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Chat not working So I see the chat isn't working for you either ugh-- I thought it was just me! xD GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]18:43/07.11.2013 Oh I see .-. It's quite annoying I really wanted to go there.. But hopefully it'll work soon! I think Kariya is sleeping and she left her computer on, so she stayed there? xD GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]18:49/07.11.2013 Chat The chat is finally working~! XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Einsatz ' ' 18:52, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Add ^^ Frany~chan look I added PillowGirl to my signature.It is perfect now.What do you think? Ajla☆'''PillowGirl☆''' Ranmaru☆''' Eleven☆''' 21:02, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I am dead seriouse!!! :3 yeah it is funny but not as funny as =3 Ajla☆'''PillowGirl☆''' Ranmaru☆''' Eleven☆''' 07:57, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Well why the hell not?? :333 Ajla☆'''PillowGirl☆''' Ranmaru☆''' Eleven☆''' 17:29, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah but I am evil.And you know that Ajla☆'''PillowGirl☆''' Ranmaru☆''' Eleven☆''' 18:51, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hehe afcors you know!! :P Ajla☆'''PillowGirl☆''' Ranmaru☆''' Eleven☆''' 19:07, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Dont worry You and my pillow and my coushion are the only one I wont be ever evil with ^^ Ajla☆'''PillowGirl☆''' Ranmaru☆''' Eleven☆''' 19:28, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Yap ;) Ajla☆'''PillowGirl☆''' Ranmaru☆''' Eleven☆''' 20:11, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Happy BirthDay~! :3 Ahh thanks so much!! And don't worry you're not late at all! It's still the 31st where I live. (^_^;) マジョレール ☆きらきら☆ 21:02, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hey~! Something horible happened. My internet was not working for 5 days!!!! T^T Ajla☆'''PillowGirl☆''' Ranmaru☆''' Eleven☆''' 13:47, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Missed you Yeah I do!! But cus of the school not so much =.=lll . Missed you too!!!! AjlaThePillowGirl'☆' Ranmaru☆''' Eleven☆''' 09:07, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Locked chat Pota might be the one who locked the chat because it wasnt Lord or Genda so it might be him who did Diablomax~ Dark Tornado Great Max Na Ore Grand Fire 16:54, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Locked chat Well Eska hasnt been in chat but still u got a point but so is Pota so IDK... Diablomax~ Dark Tornado Great Max Na Ore Grand Fire 16:58, October 30, 2013 (UTC) fran somebody locked the chat Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 17:04, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Locked Chat Do you know who might have turned it off?~ If an admin has locked it down, he/she must have a reason to do so?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:08, October 30, 2013 (UTC) this is urgent i need to tell kariya about this if she ever wakes up Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 17:08, October 30, 2013 (UTC) May I know why you think that Eska has used Potassium's account?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:13, October 30, 2013 (UTC) The chat will be turned on soon~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 17:23, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Yo! Happy Birthday Fran~chan! Wishing you a wonderful birthday Frany 02:13, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Happy B'day Happy Birthday shuu hope you have a good birthday ^^ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 02:16, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ''Happy Late Birthday! '''Hey Shuu,Happy Late Birthday,Sorry i haven't talked to u for a While but still hope u had a fun Birthday! 'Diablomax~' 'Dark Tornado' ' Great Max Na Ore' ' Grand Fire' 13:30, January 19, 2014 (UTC)' Hey~ Yer it has been awhile ^^" My life is good~ yours? And I do still come chat, I'm just very busy with school at the moment ^^" Piglet98 (talk) 22:48, May 4, 2014 (UTC)